How They Fell In Love
by FallingDae
Summary: How did Sebastian come to love Ciel, how did Ciel come to love Sebastian? Finally, it is revealed.


**Never Uttered**

Ciel's bloody fingers scraped along the stone pathway, searching desperately for a place hold as he was dragged backwards towards the darkness. He couldn't hear anything but the sickening voice of his predator as he chuckled so giddily, he couldn't see anything but the repulsive darkness as it reached out to grab him, and he couldn't feel anything but the pain emanating from his lower left leg as he was dragged by it. Ciel couldn't think, his mind was filled only with the terror that awaited him in the darkness. More blood stained the pathway as it left a bloody trail where the Earl used to be. The sweet chuckling grew louder until it was a hysterical laugh as Ciel's legs were dragged into the darkness accompanied by a thousand knives piercing them going deeper into his flesh the more he was dragged in. Ciel's eyes widened in terror as he screamed in pain, but instead of a mangled cry he screamed out a name. The only name that he knew amidst all the pain, "Sebastian!"

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel sat up straight, his heart beating wildly and his whole body covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Yes, my Lord?" Ciel turned his head to see his butler sitting in a chair next to his bed with a slightly worried expression. Ciel said nothing but placed his hand over his chest feeling his heartbeat as he tried to slow it down, his eyes never leaving his butler's. There was a moment of silence as Sebastian waited patiently for his young master to calm down. When Ciel lowered his hand from his chest and lay back down on the damp mattress Sebastian dabbed at his brow with a cloth. "How are you feeling bochan?" his voice was low and quiet. Ciel swallowed the dry lump in his throat.

"Water" He croaked out. Sebastian grabbed a waiting glass off the nightstand and lifted Ciel's head. The young Earl swallowed down the cool liquid and cleared his throat. "Why the worried expression Sebastian?" Sebastian set the glass back on the table.

"You have been sick with a fever bochan, everyone is very worried."

"Sick? For how long?"

"A few days."

Ciel sat back up and grabbed the blankets, "I must get back to work."

"Bocha-" Ciel flung the covers from his waist and moved to swing his legs over the side of the bed but was stopped short when a piercing pain shot up his left leg. Sebastian gently lifted the leg from where Ciel had moved it, and guided it back to its original position. Ciel stared at it rapped in gauze and bandages until it was two times its original size, his eyes wide and his heart beat picking up pace once again.

"Th-that wasn't a dream?"

"No, my Lord, I'm afraid it was real." It was quiet for a moment as Sebastian situated the pillows so Ciel could sit up comfortably.

"The Macromere?" Ciel finally asked.

"He is dead, as was your orders sire." Ciel breathed a breath of relief glad that he'll never have to hear that sickening laugh again.

"What about the bomb?"

"That was a small blunder on his behalf. There was no way that a contraption of that size could even attempt to take out half of London. A little water and it was easily defused."

"Good. You may leave Sebastian, I'm tired."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian raised himself from his seat and noticed the candle on the bedside table its wax dripped onto the wood, only adding to the wax that was already building there. He hadn't noticed it until then.

"Leave it. Clean it in the morning." Ciel looked up at his butler with circles under his deep eyes. Sebastian nodded and bent down blowing the candle out. He quietly maneuvered to the door but before he could close it behind him, the small voice of his master rang out. "Thank you, Sebastian."

Sebastian closed the door, his eyes flashing red as he stared at the wooden door. Never had he heard those words uttered from his master's mouth before.

**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so I decided to make it a Black Butler pairing. This is just the first chapter of many about how Ciel and Sebastian get together, not too much mushy stuff but there will be quite a lot of steamy scenes in the chapters to come. I'll post weekly so my next chapter will be longer than this (since this was just an intro) and it will be posted on SATURDAY. Thanks for reading and I hope you like what is to come. -FD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER**


End file.
